matrimonio roto?
by jose sebastian benitez
Summary: el matrimonio de chichi y goku pasa momentos dificiles¿podran superarlos?
1. Chapter 1

**bueno es mi segundo fic espero que sea de su agrado por favor dejen reviews para ver en que debo mejorar**

* * *

Ella volaba en la nave que le había regalado su padre, el rey ox satan ,ella volaba sin un rumbo fijo solo sentía como sus lagrimas corrian por sus blancas mejillas también sentía un gran dolor en la cara,pero mayor era el dolor que sentía en su alma.

El estaba en shock,no podía creer lo que había sucedido el la golpeo ¡la mujer que el amaba! Sus manos aun temblaban ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de hacer eso? El había jurado que nunca el ni nadie le haría daño. Pero no pudo controlarse todo lo que ella le había dicho era cierto y eso lo puso molesto,nervioso como si todo se saliera de sus manos hasta que reacciono de esa forma.

Chichi aun volaba sin un rumbo especifico hasta que reacciono al ver una gran mansión de forma circular que tenia un letrero que decía "corporación capsula" . ella sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia ese lugar,la casa de la peliazul llamada bulma que desde la muerte de goku en manos de cell se había vuelto su mejor amiga.

Ella aterrizo en aquel lugar,a un con muchas lagrimas en los ojos se apresuro a tocar el timbre de aquella casa,la puerta se habrio rápidamente dejándose ver a una bulma muy sorprendida por el estado de su amiga.

Chichi la abrazo con varias lagrimas que recorrían su rostro amorotonado,ella no podía ni hablar estaba muy shockeada por lo que había ocurrido hace aproximadamente ya dos horas.

Bulma aun muy sorprendida solo alcanzo a decirle a chichi que se tranquilize. Ella también estaba confusa deseaba saber que le había pasado a aquella mujer.

Chichi tranquilízate dijo bulma metiéndola a la se apresuro a sentarla en el sofá , no pudo dejar de mirar el rostro de su amiga ¿pero quien le daría semejante golpe?.

Bulma llamo con desesperación a trunks,este se acerco rápidamente a ella el sabia que cuando su madre lo llamaba de esa forma era porque algo grave había pasado.

Ve a lo del maestro Karin y trae algunas semillas de ermitaño dijo bulma algo preocupada por solo asintió y se dirigió a aquel lugar por las semillas.

Chichi a un lloraba desconsoladamente solo sentía como su alma se hacia añicos y como su corazón se partia.

¡¿chichi quien te hizo eso?! Dijo bulma entre seria y preocupada.

Chichi miro a su amiga la notaba seria y ala vez preocupada pero no pudo decir nada las lagrimas y el dolor le impedía hablar.

Chichi necesito que me digas que te paso si no no podre ayudarte dijo bulma seria,a ya se dijo llamare a goku el quisas pueda ayudarte dijo bulma como si esa fuera una gran idea.

Vegeta solo miraba en una esquina y cruzado de brazos a aquellas tenia un no puede ser se dijo a si mismo, kakaroto es demaciado ingenuo y estúpido como para golpear a su mujer.

No no llames a goku dijo chichi a bulma.

¿Por qué? Dijo bulma ella ya tenia el mismo pensamiento que vegeta.

Es que…..dijo chichi llorando de nuevo,es que fue goku el que me lo había dicho ya lo solto ahora solo se dispuso a llorar y a escuchar las tantas preguntas que le haría bulma.

¡QUEEE! Dijo bulma demasiado sorprendida goku siempre fue como un niño, ella no lo podía creer.

Vegeta estaba apretando fuertemente sus puños , el había escuchado a la mujer de kakaroto y no pudo dejar de sentir gran rabia recorrer su cuerpo. Ese insecto pagara por lo que hizo dijo vegeta en voz baja.

Goku podía sentir el débil ki de chichi sabia que ella estaba en la corporación capsula ya que podía sentir junto a ella el ki de bulma, pero también sentía un ki que se elevaba poco a poco el sabia que ese era el ki de vegeta pero ¿Por qué se estaba elevando? Se alejo de sus pensamientos y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba chichi.

¡MAMA! Dijo trunks al llegar a su casa , ya traje las semillas dijo.

Garcias trunks dijo bulma tomando las semillas y acercándose a chichi que ahora se hallaba ya le iba a dar la semilla hasta que le timbre sono, puso la semilla a un lado de chichi y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Bulma abrió la puerta y ahí estaba goku con cara mu quieres goku dijo bulma muy enfadada a un no creía que goku pudiera hacer eso.

Goku ya iba a responder cuando un puñetazo lo alejo del lugar, miro de un lado a otro intentando percatarse de quien le había dado el golpe, se sorprendió al ver como vegeta se acercaba a el a todo velocidad dondo golpes que goku difícilmente podía esquivar, hasta que el también reacciono y empezó una gran batalla.

Bulma solo podía escuchar sonidos y ver algunas sombras, mientras que en el cielo se daba una epica batalla.

Goku se concentro bastante y lanzo a vegeta al suelo dejando un cráter, vegeta se apresuro a atacar a goku cuando sintió que bulma lo agarro del brazo y fue cuando se relajo mas.

¡PERO QUE LES PASA! Dijo bulma furiosa, goku lárgate dijo la peliazul goku solo asintió y se alejo con demasiado enfado ¿porque vegeta lo ataco?.

Bulma corrió rápidamente hacia chichi había olvidado lo mal que estaba, acerco la semilla a su boca y lo introdujo.

Chichi se despertó y sintió correr gran energía por su cuerpo, su rostro volvió a la normalidad y pudo ver a un lado de ella a bulma. Gracias bulma dijo chichi con voz suave.

De nada chichi solo relájate, bulma sintió a alguien detrás suyo y miro a vegeta. Y tu vegeta ¿acaso no me vas a explicar lo que acaba de suceder? Dijo muy furiosa y confundida.

Continuara..

* * *

 **¿porque vegeta se comporto asi?**


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno aqui esta el siguiente sus reviews**

* * *

-yo no tengo que decirte nada mujer-contesto vegeta de forma demasiado seria mientras se alejaba volando de aquel lugar.

Bulma solo vio como su esposo se alejaba de aquel lugar hasta que se acordó de que chichi había acerco lentamente a ella=

-¿te encuentras bien chichi?-pregunto bulma.

-si no tienes porque preocuparte-dijo chichi intentando dibujar un sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

-¿ahora me vas a decir que paso?-pregunto de nuevo bulma.

Chichi solo asintió y respondió a la peliazul-lo hare, se que si no te lo digo me vas a ahogar en preguntas-

-veo que me conoces bien-dijo bulma con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Goku solo volaba sin un rumbo fijo, la batalla con vegeta no solo lo dejo cansado, sino que también lo confundió más de lo que ya estaba. el sentía un gran dolor justo en el pecho como si algo se estuviese destrozando en su interior, mientras que no podía dejar de pensar como se sentiría en estos momentos chichi, el pensó varias veces en regresar a la corporación capsula pero bulma le dijo que se largara y encima el entendía que chichi se sentiría mal y que necesitaría tiempo y espacio.

Goku pudo divisar una pequeña casa en medio de una playa, esa casa era de su antiguo maestro , el maestro roshi, goku apresuro su velocidad hacia aquel lugar, ahí seguro se encontraría krilin y el podría ayudarlo a resolver algunos de sus problemas.

-y bueno ¿me lo vas a contar ya?-pregunto bulma, entendía como se sentiría chichi al hablar de eso, pero ella necesitaba saber lo ocurrido.

Chichi sintió y prosigio a contárselo todo a bulma.

Recuerdo de chichi=

Ella solo limpiaba como siempre los muchos platos que dejaba sucios su esposo, mientras pensaba que desde hace mucho tiempo que goku no estuvo con ella, ya que se había quedado 7 años en el otro mundo y luego de revivir y derrotar a majin buu era la única vez en mucho tiempo que goku estaba con ella.

ella termino de lavar los platos y empezó a preparar lo que seria la cena, quería que fuese algo especial, ya que gohan se había ido de excursión con sus amigos de la universidad y aprovecho para llevar también a gohan.

Chichi estaba recostada en el sofá hasta que alguien abrió la puerta, era goku quien tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-¿chichi, puedo preguntarte algo, pero me prometes que no te enfadaras?-pregunto goku de forma inocente.

-si goku,que quieres-respondio ella.

-es que me gustaría irme a entrenar a ubb, lo conoci hoy y note que es alguien muy fuerte y me gustaría entrenarlo-dijo goku con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

Chichi no lo podía creer-¿acaso ella no le importaba?-¿Qué solo conoció a el tal uub tan solo hoy?.

El lugar quedo en completo silencio, mientras a chichi se le caian algunas lagrimas de los ojos.

-¿estas bien chichi?-pregunto goku algo preocupado.

-ya jamas te importe ¿ verdad goku?-dijo ella con la voz llena de resentimiento.

Goku no respondió solo se limito a observar a chichi con una cara de sorpresa.

-tu silencio lo dice todo-dijo ella mientras miraba con odio al saiyan.

-eehh, chichi yo..-dijo goku hasta que fue interrumpido por ella.

-jamas te importe, solo te importo entrenar, siempre fue eso….¿no es asi?.

-chichi te equivocas-dijo ahora un goku mas serio.

-no..no me equivoco goku, jamás pensaste en mi, solo en tus malditos entrenamientos, yo solo fui para ti la mujer que te cocinaba, la que lavaba tu ropa, yo solo era tu estúpida criada-dijo chichi con veneno en su voz, ella se sentía devastada, estaba llena de ira contra goku, ira que se había acomulado durante los 7 años de su ausencia y que ahora los dejaba salir.

-chichi…yo nunca te vi como mi criada, si me aleje de ti fue porque…-goku no sabia que decir.

-porque, anda dime..ni tu sabes el porque me dejaste, pero yo se que fue solo porque te querías alejar de mi y de gohan, porque te estorvabamos en tu entrenamiento, por eso.-dijo chichi con los ojos llenos de ira y de un profundo dolor.

Goku pudo ver en los ojos de chichi la ira que corria por ella, eso lo hizo sentirse molesto, pero molesto consigo mismo, el sabia que lo que chichi decía era cierto, el los había abandonado, a ella y a gohan solo para entrenar en el otro mundo, no le importo lo que ellos sentirían, y esto lo lleno de furia consigo mismo.

-¡ solo piensas en ti mismo goku!, ¡eres un maldito!, ¡desperdicie toda mi vida en alguien que jamás siquiera se preocupo por mi , en alguien que no me ama!-decia chichi escupiendo veneno en cada palabra que decía.

Goku solo cerraba con fuerzas sus puños, cada palabra que chichi decía se clavaba en su alma y lo hacia sentirse cada vez peor.

-eres un maldito…..-¡YA NO LO SOPORTO!-grito goku. chichi solo sintió como era aventada a una de las paredes y como su rostro ardia. Ella se levanto un poco aturdida y salió corriendo hacia su nave, dejando a un goku en completo estado de shock.

Bulma se quedo en shock, mientras chichi de nuevo se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

Muy lejos de la cc(corporación capsula), estaba goku al lado de krilin, goku le había contado todo, krilin a penas podía digerir lo que le había contado su amigo, no podía dejar de mirar a goku muy decepcionado por como actuo, pero tampoco podía criticarlo. No sabia como se sentía, pero igual esa no era una excusa.

-se que lo que hice no tiene perdón, pero necesito que me ayudes krilin-decia un completamente desesperado goku.

-no sabria que decirte goku….chichi es una persona muy orgullosa y esto creo que deberías arreglarlo tu …. Ya sabes, tu que la conoces bien goku-decia el amigo de goku muy sorprendido por la situación en que se encontraba su mejor amigo.

-ese es el problema krilin…..jamas me tome el tiempo para conocer a mi esposa, la amo pero ni siquiera se cual es su color favorito o cual es su platillo favorito-decia goku sintiendo rabia de nuevo consigo mismo.

Mientra que en la cc chichi seguía llorando, mientras que bulma la trataba de consolar inútilmente.

Continuara…..

* * *

 **bueno aqui esta espero que les leemos!**


	3. capitulo 3

**bueno aqui otro capitulo, bueno espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusto,tambien si les gustaria que haga un fic de vegeta y chichi, bueno nada mas que hablar.**

* * *

-chichi, necesitas tranquilizarte-le decía bulma mientras la abrazaba

-¡NO!-dijo ella separándose del abrazo de su mejor amiga.

-chichi se que estas alterada, pero se solucionara, ya veras, goku te pedirá perdón, se que lo que te hizo no tiene excusas, pero él te ama y sé que lo solucionaran-dijo bulma

-no, eso no pasara bulma, yo ya estoy harta que él me pida perdón, y yo…..harta de perdonarlo, el dice siempre que dejara de entrenar tanto, pero nunca lo hace y yo ya estoy harta de intentar aferrarme a alguien que no siente nada por mi… a alguien que no me amo y nunca lo hará-dijo chichi que luego se levanto y se acerco a la puerta.

Bulma estaba impactada por lo que dijo chichi, y en el fondo sabía que era cierto, ella nunca vio señales de afecto de goku hacia ella, y comprendía el dolor que sentía chichi en estos momentos.

-¿te vas chichi?-pregunto algo preocupada.

-me voy a la casa de mi padre, ahí pensare mejor las cosas-dijo para luego retirarse del lugar en la nave con la que llego.

Mientras tanto en kame hause krilin intentaba convencer a goku de que se calmara.

-goku calmate-decia krilin viendo como goku apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

-es que no puedo calmarme, nunca tuve tiempo para ella, jamás preste atención a sus sentimientos, a como se sentía, y eso me hace enfurecer, pensar que la abandoné por completo…..-decia un dolido goku.

-goku, tranquilo-dijo krilin pasando su mano por la espalda de goku

-vamos amigo, se solucionara, yo se que la quieres, tal vez si le dedicaras un poco más de tiempo ella te perdonara-dijo el ex calvo.

-creo que eso hare-dijo goku esperanzado de que lo perdonara.

Sin más preámbulos goku se despidió de krilin y fue directo a la cc, esta vez uso la teletrasportacion, para llegar

más rápido.

Goku llego al lugar y lo único que pudo ver fue a bulma, sentada en el sofá en una pose pensativa.

-¡hola bulma!-dijo goku, olvidándose por completo que ella lo había echado del lugar.

Bulma no pudo evitar gritar del susto-¡goku!, cuantas veces te he dicho que no te aparezcas haci, casi me matas de un susto-

-lo siento bulma-dijo goku poniendo una mano detrs de la cabeza.

-que quieres-dijo ella molesta por lo que había ocurrido.

-¿sabes donde esta chichi?-dijo viendo que chichi no se encontraba ahí.

-que, acaso ustedes no podían sentir el ki, de alguien-respondió ella realmente molesta con su amigo.

\- lo siento bulma- dijo algo apenado

-no, perdóname tu a mi goku, es que a un no puedo digerir lo sucedido, chichi se fue a la casa de ox satan, pero creo que la deberías dejar pensar un poco, ya sabes para que se le baje el enfado-dijo respondiendo a la anterior pregunta de goku.

-si lo entiendo- dijo él con la cabeza cabizbaja, alejándose del lugar.

Bulma solo vio como su amigo se retiraba del lugar, con un rostro triste, nunca vio a su amigo de esa manera.

Ya eran las 8 pm y había oscurecido, chichi estaba en su antigua habitación en el palacio de su padre, recordaba que cada noche ella esperaba que goku volviera, para cumplir la promesa que le había hecho cuando eran niños, cosa que nunca ocurrió ya que fue ella quien lo busco a él. No podía evitar dejar salir de nuevo algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Mientras tanto goku estaba en la habitación que compartía con chichi, mirabas las fotos que había en la mesita de noche, podía ver fotos de cuando se casaron, otra cuando gohan era pequeño, pero una lo hizo sentirse verdaderamente mal, era una en la que estaban ox satan, gohan y chichi al lado de un bebe que suponía era goten, no pudo evitar sentirse dolido, por lo que pudo ver celebraban el cumpleaños número 4 de goten, y él no estaba ahí.

Por otro lado bulma estaba durmiendo en su cuarto, pero despertó al sentir a alguien a su lado, sabía perfectamente que era vegeta.

-vegeta donde fuiste me tenias un poco preocupada- dijo ella.

-hmm, donde fui es algo que no es de tu incumbencia mujer- dijo él con su singular tono de voz.

-claro que es de mi incumbencia, siendo que atacaste a goku y luego te largaste como si nada , y hablando del tema,¿se puede saber porque atacaste a goku?.

-hmm, veo que sigues con tu estúpido interrogatorio-gruño él.

-me lo vas a decir o no-ahora la que gruño fue ella.

-pues veo que si no te lo digo, no dejaras de hacerme preguntas a sí que te contare todo-dijo el fastidiado con tener que contárselo.

Bulma solo asintió con orgullo, ya que siempre podía sacarle información a vegeta de una manera u otra.

-bueno veras en mi planeta cuando un macho elegía una acompañante esto duraba para toda la vida, el macho no se podía separar de la hembra ni viceversa, pero esto suponía que los dos debían cuidar del otro.

-pero eso que tiene que ver con goku-interrumpio ella.

-¡deja que termine de contarte mujer!- dijo casi gritando.

-bueno como te decía, el macho ni la hembra debian hacerse daño uno al otro, pero cuando una hacía daño a su pareja, esto suponía un deshonor que debía pagarse con la muerte, mi padre el rey vegeta mismo era quien se encargaba de ejecutar a los saiyanes que cometían esto-dijo vegeta cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

-ya veo….- dijo bulma sorprendida, no sabía que los saiyanes se tomaran tan apecho el maltrato contra la mujer,bueno al menos con los de su especie

-ahora estas feliz mujer- gruño vegeta

-ese insecto merece morir es una deshonra para nuestra especie-dijo vegeta con una voz que hacía que bulma sintiera algo de miedo.

-pues te equivocas vegeta, este es un asunto que deben resolver goku y chichi, y encima tú no tienes el derecho de matar a nadie, lo que hizo goku está mal pero por eso merece la muerte-dijo bulma molesta por lo que dijo vegeta.

-hmm, como quieras mujer ahora dejame de molestar-dijo acostándose y dándole la espalda a bulma

Continuara….

* * *

 **bueno eso fue todo, nose por que siento que el capitulo esta algo flojo, pero igual voy a tratar de mejorar en el otro,bueno siganme en instagram estoy como jsbenitez05 ahi estare subiendo info sobre los capitulos y fics que subire por si les interesa :v**


	4. capitulo 4

**bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, de verdad este fue el capitulo que mas me gusto escribir, no se porque bueno leanlo y dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

Ya había amanecido y goku se dirigía al castillo de ox satan para arreglar las cosas con chichi, en la entrada, los guardias lo dejaron entrar ya que sabían quién era, se dirigió a la puerta principal, la abrió y se encontró con el padre de chichi.

-oh goku que sorpresa, como has estado muchacho-le dijo ox satan con una cálida sonrisa.

-yo bien señor, ¿y usted?-dijo goku.

-ahh, yo estoy bien….pero has venido por chichi no es asi-dijo ox satan, sabía que chichi y goku se habían peleado pero no que goku la golpeo.

-si es por eso señor- dijo goku apenado.

-ya te dije que no me llames señor, solo llámame ox, o suegro-dijo el padre de chichi con otra gran sonrisa.

-pero pasa goku, chichi ah de estar en se recamara, no ha salido de allí desde que llego-dijo ox satan pero ahora con más seriedad.

Goku solo asintió y se dispuso a buscar el ki de chichi por la casa, hasta que lo encontró era un ki pequeño esto sorprendió y enojo a goku, lo enojo no saber con exactitud su ki, había pasado años con chichi y ni siquiera sabia encontrar bien su ki.

Goku encontró la habitación de chichi se dispuso a abrirla, justo cuando iba a tocar la perilla la puerta se abrió, chichi la había abierto sorprendiendo un poco a goku, era como si ella supiese que él estaba ahí. Goku entro lentamente, chichi se encamino hacia su cama y se sentó mirando a goku.

-chichi…yo… lo siento…yo no quise hacerte daño solo que la furia que sentí en ese momento no me dejo pensar con claridad y eso…hizo que actuara de esa forma y….espero que por favor me perdones- dijo goku con culpa, realmente se sentía mal por todo lo sucedido.

\- goku esto no es solo por lo que sucedió, sino por todo lo sucedido desde que nos conocimos, jamás estuviste a mi lado- dijo chichi seria con algo de resentimiento.

-pero yo puedo cambiar, y voy a cambiar…-dijo goku.

-¿sabes cuantas veces me dijiste eso?, son tantas veces que ya ni me acuerdo goku, siempre lo prometes y jamás lo cumples y…..yo ya estoy harta de esta situación….te perdono goku….. Pero lo nuestro nunca funciono ni creo que vaya a funcionar.

Antes esto goku quedo en shock, ella lo perdono ¿pero lo de ellos no funcionaba? Goku no entendía lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que lo nuestro no funciona chichi?- dijo goku despacio y con miedo a lo que chichi podría responder.

-goku…la verdad creo que con esta relación solo nos hacemos daño- dijo chichi llorando.

-pe…pero yo te amo chichi si yo soy el culpable de todo esto… te pido que me perdones chichi- dijo goku ahora muy preocupado por lo que estaba pasando, goku podía ser tonto pero sabia a lo que chichi se refería.

-goku….no busco a quien culpar…en todo caso ya para que…y presiento que ya no hay marcha atrás…toma-dijo chichi tomando unos papeles y dándoselos a goku, sentía de nuevo como caían las lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué es esto chichi?- pregunto goku no sabía que eran esos papeles que chichi le entrego.

-esos…son los papeles del divorcio goku….llame al abogado de mi padre y el los hizo, yo ya los firme ahora solo falta que tú los firmes- dijo sintiendo como su alma y su corazón se destrozaban.

-¿divorcio? ¿Qué es eso?- dijo goku preocupado, el realmente no sabía que significaba eso.

-es…como si fuera que nunca nos casamos, significa que al firmarlos dejaremos de estar casados goku- contesto chichi, ella sintió como si esa pregunta le perforara el alma.

-pe…pe…pero yo no quiero divorciarme, quiero estar a tu lado….me cuesta imaginar que no estarás conmigo chichi- dijo goku mirando fijo a chichi, sentía que quería llorar pero el orgullo no lo dejaba.

-créeme goku esto es lo mejor para los dos- dijo chichi llorando aun mas y acercándole un bolígrafo (pluma, birome).

-goku miro fijo a chichi, sentía como algo húmedo bajaba por su mejilla izquierda, luego miro los papeles y firmo donde decía "esposo" y se marcho por una de las ventanas de la habitación dejando los papeles en la cama.

Chichi quedo en shock, agarro los papeles y vio la firma de goku en ella, puso los papeles a un lado suyo, se acostó en la cama llorando desconsoladamente, lloraba sin control, tanto que alarmo a ox satan que se encontraba en la cocina, el se acerco rápidamente a la habitación de su hija, pudo verla acostada en la cama llorando tanto que hasta daba algunos gritos, ox satan solo pudo abrazarla contra él mientras sentía como su pecho se humedecía por las lagrimas de su hija.

goku volaba a toda velocidad, no tenía un rumbo fijo, hasta ya había dado dos vueltas al planeta volaba tan rápido que ya no se le podía visualizar, bajo en un desierto a toda velocidad dejando un gran cráter, rápidamente dejo salir toda su ira, se convirtió en super saiyan 3 y empezó a lanzar bolas de energía contra todo hasta contra el mismo, luego cayó de rodillas y se puso a llorar, solo lloraba, dejo salir todo lo que sentía.

Miles de kilómetros de aquel lugar gohan y goten se encontraban en un campamento mirando hacia la nada ellos pudieron sentir un ki muy poderoso, era el de su padre pero nunca habían sentido así su ki era algo raro se disponían a salir a averiguar que paso pero videl los detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa chicas?- videl pregunto curiosa por saber porque gohan y goten miraba a la nada.

-es que sentimos el ki de nuestro padre, era demasiado alto- dijo gohan con gran seriedad

-tranquilo gohan, seguro está entrenando, ya sabes cómo es el señor goku- dijo videl con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizar a gohan.

Gohan miro a videl y sonrió – si capaz solo está entrenado-dijo mirando ahora a goten, este solo asintió.

Mientras que en la cc vegeta y trunks que estaban entrenando, también pudieron sentir el ki, vegeta sabia que ese ki pertenecía a kakaroto, así que se dirigió al lugar pensando que se tratase de algún nuevo enemigo.

Continuara….

* * *

 **eso fue todo espero que les haya leemos, bye**


	5. capitulo 5

**bueno aqui otro capitulo, perdon por tardarme, pero es que tuve poco tiempo ya que reinicie mis actividades normales y por eso no tengo tanto tiempo, y tambien que me quede sin inspiracion, pera ya la tengo de nuevo :v. bueno espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews**

* * *

Vegeta se dirigía al lugar de donde provenía el ki, al llegar al lugar se sorprendió al ver a goku arrodillado, derramando lagrimas, con la cabeza cabizbaja, era la primera vez que veía a su enemigo llorar.

-que te ocurre kakaroto-dijo él con el mismo tono de siempre.

Goku solo quedo en silencio, escucho lo que dijo vegeta, pero ni él lo sabía, el mismo se preguntaba ¿Qué me pasa?.

-hmm-solo gruñó vegeta mientras le daba la espalda a goku para irse del lugar.

-e..Es…chi…chichi-dijo él con la voz entrecortada por llorar.

Vegeta se volteo a verlo y se acerco a él.

-que con esa mujer- dijo vegeta.

-ella….y yo nos divorciamos-dijo goku dejando de llorar, no quería que lo miren llorando.

-hmm, ¿solo por eso?-dijo vegeta intentando demostrar frialdad, pero sabía lo mal que seguro se sentiría goku, a él también le dolería si bulma se alejara de él.

-ella es mi razón de vivir vegeta-dijo él con voz dolida.

-levántate kakaroto- dijo vegeta con voz mandante.

Goku se levanto lentamente, pero fue atacado rápidamente por vegeta, vegeta sabia que entrenando era la única forma de que goku olvidara todo lo que pasaba, después de todo a vegeta goku no le caía tan mal, y así se pusieron a entrenar en ese lugar.

-ya no puedo vegeta- dijo goku esquivando una patada de vegeta y lanzándose al suelo.

-hmm, un saiyan jamás se comportaría así por una hembra-dijo vegeta.

Goku no puso atención a lo que vegeta dijo y voló del lugar, necesitaba pensar en lo ocurrido, ahora solo quería estar solo.

Voló hasta una pequeña isla, casi del tamaño de una habitación pequeña, se sentó en la arena y se dispuso a pensar y a recordar.

-hmm-gruño vegeta-como se atreve ese insecto a dejarme hablando solo-dijo mientras regresaba a la cc.

Goku estaba en la isla, recordando, no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar su boda, su noche de bodas, ver nacer a gohan, las comidas de chichi, pero luego una mueca de dolor se poso en su rostro, recordó la pelea, y que nunca vio nacer a goten, recordó…..el divorcio.

Muy lejos de allí se encontraba chichi llorando en su cuarto, ox satan le había traído un té que la tranquilizo mas, pero aun sentía un dolor en el pecho.

-tranquilízate chichi, ya verás que se solucionara- dijo ox satan, muy seguro

-no papa-dijo chichi ahora más tranquila

-veraz que si chichi-dijo él con una sonrisa

-no papa, goku…y yo nos divorciamos-dijo ella dejando caer de nuevo una rebelde lagrima.

-¡QUEEE!-dijo ox satan muy sorprendido por lo que dijo su hija.

-así es papa, nuestro matrimonio jamás funciono papa, y ahora por favor necesito estar sola- dijo chichi más calmada

Ox satan solo asintió y salió del cuarto de chichi, aun estaba muy sorprendido por el divorcio de goku y su hija.

Chichi se recostó en su cama y se puso a pensar, luego vio su dedo y ahí estaba el anillo de casamiento, se lo saco, era raro para ella sacárselo, lo miro detenidamente, luego recordó que goku nunca lo llevaba puesto, quizá lo haya perdido o jamás le importo, pensó con rabia ella, luego se molesto demasiado lanzando el anillo, por la ventana de su habitación, luego solo se puso a llorar y pensar como les daría la noticia a sus hijos, en especial goten.

Mientras en el campamento gohan, videl y goten, estaban preparando sus cosas, mañana seria el ultimo día de su campamento y querían tener todo listo, ya que se irían a sus hogares pronto. Gohan preparaba sus cosas, metía su ropa en la mochila de viaje, etc., pero tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía que algo había ocurrido.

-¿Qué pasa gohan?- pregunto videl al ver la cara de preocupación de gohan.

-no…nada- dijo él, tal vez solo estoy un poco cansado se dijo así mismo, tratando de dejar a lado la preocupación.

-como digas- dijo videl volviendo a sus cosas.

Ya era otro día, goku luego de estar en la isla se fue a kame hause, los demás le habían preguntado porque había subido así su ki, ya que ellos lo notaron, y también notaron el rostro de goku.

Goku les explico todo, sobre el divorcio, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, principalmente krilin, todos sabían que goku no era el mejor esposo, pero no para que chichi y él se hayan separado.

Mientras en el palacio de ox satan, chichi ya se había levantado, y se fue a la cocina, tenía los ojos rojo e hinchados de tanto llorar, se sentó a desayunar y luego volvió a su cuarto, fue hacia su teléfono y llamo a krilin.

-hola-contesto krilin el teléfono.

-hola krilin soy chichi. ¿está ahí goku?- pregunto ella.

-si esta aquí- dijo viendo a goku que estaba mirando al mar.

-podrías decirle que venga al castillo de mi padre, necesito hablar con el- dijo ella.

-claro yo se lo diré- dijo el calvo y luego chichi corto.

Chichi suspiro, y se levanto de su cama, se miro al espejo, y vio sus ojos rojos e hinchados, se empezó a arreglar un poco, no quería que goku la viese así de mal.

Krilin le había dicho que chichi lo quería ver, goku dio una sonrisa, quizá ella, se arrepintió de divorciarse y quería hablar con él para arreglar las cosas, pensó goku, volando hacia el castillo de ox satan, no quería usar la tele transportación, ya que quería pensar un poco.

* * *

 **perdon de nuevo por tardarme, es que bueno ya saben. dejen sus reviews. ahhh, casi me olvido :v me quede con poca inspiracion para este fic(no significa que no lo vaya a terminar)sino que voy a estar subiendo otro fics, como ya lo hice(mi ultimo dia de soledad)por lo que no voy a actualizar tan rapido, pero igual voy a seguir subiendo capis. bye**


	6. capitulo 6

**bueno, aqui esta un nuevo capitulo, perdon por la tardanza, es que me meti de lleno en el basquet, y peor que ya empezaron los examenes(me aplaze en matematicas :) y por eso me tarde, tambien estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic, pero bueno, eso es todo,lean=**

* * *

Goku ya estaba cerca del castillo de ox satan, llego pero esta vez entro directamente por la ventana del cuarto de chichi, y ahí la encontró, con los ojos rojos, estaba arreglada pero en su rostro se notaba la tristeza que tenia.

-chichi ¿estás bien?-pregunto goku.

-si goku, solo quería que vinieras para hablar-dijo chichi

-hablar de nosotros. Dijo goku con tono de confirmación.

-no, lo siento goku, te mande a llamar para hablar de cómo se lo diremos a los chicos, y demás cosas- dijo chichi, con tono serio.

Goku quedo un poco decepcionado, él creía que hablarían sobre su relación, pero al parecer su matrimonio había terminado, y eso le dolía.

-chichi, yo…..preferiría que tu les dieras la noticia a goten y gohan, ya sabes es que nunca fui bueno con las palabras- dijo goku triste.

-está bien- dijo chichi

Goku asintió y salió de la habitación volando, enojado consigo mismo y decepcionado porque la conversación no fue lo que él esperaba, se dirigió a unas montañas y se recostó en la cima de una pensando, ¿Qué seria ahora de su vida?

Mientras chichi en su habitación pensaba como decirle a sus hijos que ella y goku se habían divorciado

Ya había pasado un día y videl, gohan y goten habían salido de su campamento, videl se dirigió a su casa y gohan y goten se dirigieron a su casa, en las montañas. Los dos llegaron a la casa, pero cuando abrieron la casa esta estaba vacía, nadie estaba allí, sin saber donde estaban sus padres buscaron sus ki, y se dirigieron al más cercano, al de chichi.

Gohan y goten llegaron al castillo de su abuelo, se dirigieron a la puerta principal, los guardias los dejaron entrar, ya que sabían perfectamente quienes eran, los dos entraron al castillo y fueron recibidos por ox satan.

-hola, que tal muchachos-dijo alegre ox satan.

-hola abuelo- dijo gohan.

-hola abuelito ¿sabes donde esta mi mami?-dijo goten.

Ox satan solo asintió y los dirigió al cuarto de chichi, entraron y encontraron a chichi, se notaba un poco nerviosa.

-hola mama ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto gohan, preocupado por el estado de su madre, ya que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados-tal vez volvió a llorar-pensó el.

-si gohan estoy…..pero tengo algo que decirles- dijo chichi muy seria.

-¿Qué cosa tienes que decirnos mami?- pregunto goten curioso.

Chichi suspiro y les conto todo, a excepción del golpe, gohan se quedo totalmente sorprendido, pero en el fondo sabia que su madre algún dia ya no aguantaría los abandonos de su padre, solo le quedo aceptar la decisión de sus padres, por otro lado goten estaba completamente confundido mirando el rostro serio de su madre y la cara de asombro de su hermano, sin aguantar más su curiosidad pregunto:

-mami ¿Qué se divorcio?, ¿es algo que se come?- pregunto goten con inocencia.

Chichi quedo un poco sorprendida, -goten tenía la misma inocencia que goku- pensó ella.

-goten el divorcio es…..cuando una persona se separa de otra, y no vuelven a estar juntos- dijo chichi un poco triste, explicar a un hijo un divorcio era difícil.

-¿eso quiere decir que tu y mi papa, ya no estarán juntos?-pregunto, sintiendo como se formaban unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Chichi no supo que responder las preguntas que le hacia su hijo la estaban matando-¿ya no estarán juntos?- esa pregunta resonaba en su mente, -en realidad ¿olvidaría a goku?- pensaba hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hijo gohan.

-mama me llevare a goten, voy a hablar con él- dijo gohan

Chichi asintió y dejo que gohan hablara con él, gohan lo tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al pasillo, ahí gohan se puso a la estatura de goten para poder hablar mejor con él.

-mira goten, yo sé que esto no es fácil, pero ya veraz, todo estará bien, ellos se separaran pero igual seguirán siendo nuestros padres, y debemos aceptar su decisión.

Chichi se sentía orgullosa por la madurez de gohan ella los vía desde la puerta de su habitación, goten se volteo y vio a su madre, corrió y la abrazo, chichi correspondió al abrazo y ahí se quedaron durante un tiempo, para goten no fue tan difícil, ya que había pasado 7 años sin su padre, y se acostumbro a ver a su madre sola, pero con la compañía de ellos.

Habían pasado dos días desde que chichi hablo con sus hijos ella a un estaba en el castillo de ox satan con goten y gohan, mientras que goku se quedaba en kame hause.

Chichi llamo a krilin para decirle a goku, que valla a su casa en la montaña paoz, ya que tenían que ver lo de la mudanza, krilin aviso a goku y este se dirigió al lugar muy serio, krilin había notado que desde hace apenas tres días que goku se fue al castillo de ox satan para hablar con chichi, este regreso serio, krilin pudo notar que goku se hallaba deprimido, ya que ni siquiera entrenaba.

* * *

 **capitulo corto no? bueno, voy a tratar de alargar mas mis capitulos y tambien voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido, nos leemos**


	7. capitulo 7

**Bueno, aqui esta otro capitulo, espero que les guste, estaba pensando en hacer un fic de la pelicula "perdida"(gone girl), nose solo que me gusto mucho la pelicula y ese final creo que da para una secuela(o un fic :v)**

* * *

Goku se dirigía volando lentamente a su casa en la montaña paoz, llego y se percato de que había una nave cerca de la casa, noto rápidamente que era la nave de chichi, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, ahí pudo ver a una silueta recostada en el sofá, se acerco lentamente para notar que era chichi la que estaba allí recostada, durmiendo, se acerco a ella para verla dormir-se veía hermosa mientras dormía- pensaba goku acercándose más a chichi, no pudo aguantar y acaricio su rostro, sintió una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo al pasar sus dedos por la suave piel de chichi, pero se alejo de ella al notar que estaba despertando.

Chichi empezó a despertar, y se percato de la presencia de goku, se sorprendió un poco al notar que goku se había alejado de ella rápidamente- tal vez lo asuste- pensó ella, se froto los ojos.

-hola goku, llevo un buen rato esperándote que hasta me quede dormida- dijo chichi mientras bostezaba.

-hola chichi, perdón si te desperté pero krilin me hablo de que querías hablar conmigo sobre no se que- dijo goku, quien ahora no tenía ese optimismo como el de la ultima vez, que pensaba que chichi lo mando a llamar para solucionar todo.

-no tienes que disculparte goku, te mande a llamar para ver lo de…la mudanza- dijo ella cambiando su rostro a uno más serio

-¿mudanza?- pregunto goku

Chichi suspiro, no le sorprendería si goku no supiese lo que significaba mudanza, solo se limito a responderle

-mudanza goku, tenemos que ver que pasara con la casa los muebles ya sabes ahora que….nos divorciamos- dijo chichi- goku si quieres te puedes quedar con la casa, tengo planeado mudarme al castillo de mi padre- dijo

-chichi, ¿te vas a ir de la casa?- pregunto goku

-si goku, mi papa me ofreció quedarme y…. acepte- dijo chichi

Dicho esto chichi salió de la casa hacia la nave y tomo unas maletas vacías, tomo una y la otra se la dio a goku

-chichi, ¿para qué son las maletas?- pregunto goku

Chichi suspiro de nuevo-son para llevar nuestras ropas, cosas así, ¿entiendes?- dijo ella

-si entiendo- respondió goku

-que bueno- dijo ella

Chichi subió al cuarto que antes compartía con goku, mientras él se dirigió al cuarto de gohan, chichi puso la maleta en la cama y abrió el closet, empezó a sacar poco a poco su ropa, sin darse cuenta de que también junto con la ropa, sacaba recuerdos, que aparecían en su mente, haciendo que ella derrame una lagrima, mientras sacaba la ropa, se topo con el traje( vestido, o no sé que era) con el cual se había encontrado con goku en el torneo de artes marciales, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar ese momento, al recordar la pelea, la cara de goku al no recordarla, pero luego esa sonrisa se borro para tornarse una seria, chichi también recordó que fue ella la que lo busco, también recordó que fue ella quien lo obligo a casarse- tal vez yo tenga la culpa, lo obligue a casarse conmigo….con una persona que no amaba-pensaba chichi metiendo el traje a la maleta.

Goku observaba detenidamente el cuarto de gohan, veía sus libros, también las fotos que tenia sobre su mesita de noche, se percato que en ninguna de ella el aparecía-tal vez fueron de los últimos 7 años-pensó mientras cambiaba su vista de nuevo a los libros, salió de la habitación, entrando lentamente a la suyo, ahí pudo ver a chichi metiendo ropa en su maleta lentamente, mientras se sacaba algunas lagrimas de su rostro.

-chichi ¿estás bien?- pregunto goku, mientras entraba lentamente a la habitación.

-si goku, solo estaba recordando- respondió ella

-recordando que- dijo goku, mientras se acercaba a chichi

-nada goku, solo son tonterías- dijo ella alejándose un poco de goku y sacando mas ropa

Goku dejo de acercarse y miro el closet, y empezó a sacar su ropa, para su sorpresa no era mucha, ya que solo eran dos de sus típicos trajes de combate, y un taje de gala negro (el que llevaba en el capítulo de la entrevista de gohan), los puso en su maleta y miro de nuevo a chichi.

Chichi seguía metiendo mas ropa en la maleta, se sentía nerviosa ya que goku no paraba de observarla, pero ella seguían metiendo todo en la maleta ya que no tenía otra salida, miro a goku, vio como este la observaba detenidamente.

-que tanto me vez-dijo chichi un poco molesta

-nada, solo que te vez…muy bella-dijo goku

Chichi, no dijo nada y siguió metiendo ropa, al terminar se dirigió a la cocina, goku iba lentamente detrás de ella viendo como esta paraba en la cocina y se quedaba quieta, mirando.

-¿Qué vez chichi?-pregunto goku

-nada, solo que extrañare la cocina-dijo chichi, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-¿extrañaras la cocina?-pregunto goku

-sabes, en este lugar fue donde pase la mayor parte de mi vida en esta casa-dijo chichi, saliendo de aquel lugar.

Goku de nuevo seguía a chichi esta caminaba y observaba cada rincón de aquella casa, goku podía ver en el rostro de ella como se aguantaba para no llorar, hasta que ya no pudo y salió corriendo de la casa con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, goku la seguía hasta quedar fuera de la casa.

-¿chichi, estas bien?-pregunto goku

-goku, ¿podrías dejar de hacerme preguntas, como se fuera que te importase?-dijo chichi con una voz molesta

-lo siento, chichi, pero si me importa cómo te sientes-dijo goku con voz suave

-si te importase lo que yo sintiera, no me hubieras dejado tantos años-dijo chichi

Goku, se quedo paralizado, no sabía que decir, lo que chichi había dicho era cierto, chichi subió lentamente a su nave, subiendo sus maletas, miro atrás para ver a goku, que aun seguía ahí parado, sin mover ningún musculo.

-goku, te quedaras en la casa?-pregunto ella

-si tú te vas yo también me voy-respondió casi en un susurro goku

Chichi se quedo mirándolo por un rato, solo el silencio reinaba en ese momento, chichi dejo de ver a goku, y encendió su nave

-adiós goku-fue lo último que dijo ella antes de irse en su nave, a el castillo de su padre

* * *

 **espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews, bye**


	8. aviso

Perdón por no escribir mas pero es que tengo un montón de problemas personales y no puedo hacerlo, pero volveré al menos eso espero


	9. Chapter 9

**hola que tal! bueno dije que continuaria no? este es un capitulo muy corto, pero es tan solo el principio de una gran historia**

* * *

Chichi se alejaba cada vez mas del que ahora era su viejo hogar, puso la nave en piloto automático y se puso a ver en la ventana las montañas y los bosques que iba dejando atrás, una lagrima cayo de su rostro, ella sabía que no solo dejaría las montañas, los bosques, lagos, también dejaría toda su vida, toda la vida que vivió junto a goku, o al menos, algunos de los años que vivió junto a él.

La nave seguía su lento volar hacia el castillo, llevando a una chichi, que ahora debía pensar en su propia vida, era el turno de pensar en ella y no en otros, chichi que derramaba una lagrima, ahora tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, dejo de pensar en goku para ocupar su mente con otro pensamiento= su propia vida


	10. Chapter 10

Perdón, no puedo seguir esta historia, simplemente no se me ocurre nada para continuarla y me parece que carece de sentido seguir una historia que está mal encaminada, siento que tome malas decisiones en cuanto a cómo se desarrollaba la historia y no puedo seguirla, es algo que tal vez ustedes también venia venir, de nuevo pido perdón, intentare seguir, pero no con este fic


End file.
